Adiós cielo azul
by Sugu
Summary: Imagina que al día siguiente el cielo ha perdido su color azul para teñirse de negro, como la oscuridad, donde reina el caos. Ambientado en la Batalla de Inglaterra. [Songfic/Historical]


**Vaya. Qué sorpresa. Sugu subiendo nuevo one-shot. Basado en una canción. Todo amante de la música habrá hecho como mínimo un songfic. Y a mí, como me encanta la música pues… sucede esto. FanFiction acabará harto de mis songfics. (Es más probable que acabe harto de la bazofia que subo).**

**Hace no mucho tuve un pequeño trauma con la canción ****_Goodbye Blue Sky,_**** de Pink Floyd. Y no sólo eso. Por algún motivo, la canción reanimó mi necesidad de escribir. Y bueno. Este es el resultado. No es un gran resultado, cabe destacar. **

**Más adelante haré notas de autor.**

**¡Dentro fic!**

**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pertenecientes a Himaruya. **

* * *

El claro cielo azul se veía reflejado en sus ojos verdes.

Un claro cielo azul donde las aves revoloteaban, piando, junto las nubes de algodón que con el viento se dispersaban, se desplazaban, se convertían en la espuma de las olas del firmamento.

Cuánta transparencia había en ese cielo azul. Cuánto sosiego le transmitía con tan sólo observarlo. A veces se planteaba el por qué el cielo era azul. No indagaba demasiado en su cuestión a resolver, sin embargo. A aquella maravilla no era necesario buscarle una razón. Lo único que había que hacer era contemplarla.

Una suave ráfaga de viento acarició su rostro, y en sus oídos produjo un cosquilleo parecido al de un silbido, un susurro. Su cabello, dorado como los campos de trigo, quedó revuelto, y cayó sobre su mirada esmeralda. La brisa le trajo el olor de la tierra húmeda, debido a las recientes lluvias que habían amenazado a la capital con estropear el día.

Esbozó una leve sonrisa y, con el reflejo de aquel cielo pintado en sus ojos, los cerró.

El olor de la lluvia desapareció. Éste fue sustituido por el olor del combustible, de los cimientos convertidos en polvo, reducidos a cenizas. La sonrisa de su semblante se borró. Porque el olor de la sangre llegaba hasta sus fosas nasales. Sus doradas pestañas se movieron, y sus ojos se abrieron a pesar del terrible peso que por entonces sentía en sus párpados. Unos ojos opacados, nublados, cuyo reflejo ya no era el de un cielo azul. Éste había dejado de serlo.

Ya no era azul, ni grisáceo por las nubes que traían consigo la lluvia. Era un manto negro que se alzaba sobre él, surcado por las aves de metal, las cuales no cesaban de rugir. Era un manto negro con matices anaranjados y rojizos, como si la sangre hubiera salpicado a dicho manto y fuera una mancha imposible de borrar, indeleble.

Cazas pilotados por vidas inocentes. Vidas que prestaron sus servicios a las alas británicas para acabar con las enemigas. En tierra, civiles que se preguntaban el motivo, el por qué tenían que correr para hallar refugio.

Confirmada la neutralidad de Estados Unidos, la Alemania nazi siguió el protocolo de León Marino. De esta forma, lograría proseguir con sus planes expansionistas. Y para ello, antes debía aniquilar las fuerzas aéreas inglesas: la Royal Air Force.

Inglaterra se masajeó la sien con el dedo índice, el cual se enfrió al entrar en contacto con el sudor que perlaba su frente, un sudor que empapaba sus sucios mechones dorados. La presión a la que estaba sometido era máxima: Francia había caído bajo el poder nazi, la Unión Soviética no movería ni un peón, ni un solo dedo debido al tratado de no-agresión. Y por último, Estados Unidos se mantuvo neutral.

Estaba solo.

Y no obstante, a pesar de encontrarse solo, como única potencia en contra el dominio nazi, lo único que extrañaba era el cielo azul del que pudo disfrutar días, semanas, meses antes de que el conflicto estallara. Ese cielo azul era ahora, gobernado por una tóxica nube de combustible, por los rugidos de los motores, que emitían sordos sonidos. En él centelleaban las bombas al explotar, bombas que se vieron de forma diaria, destinadas incluso a matar civiles.

Dejó caer los párpados, exhausto. Su pecho subía y bajaba de forma descompasada: sentía pinchazos cada vez que sus pulmones se llenaban del aire intoxicado que respiraba. A esto se le sumaban los recuerdos de las imágenes que había visto: gente buscando con urgencia mascarillas antigás, gente arrastrándose entre los escombros y los túneles con una misión de vital importancia, pues se trataba de su propia supervivencia. Gente en busca del refugio y el calor humano en mitad del caos. Algo a lo que atenerse, algo que les portara el aliento necesario.

Fatiga, pesadumbre, melancolía, dolor. Aquellas emociones le atormentaban día sí y día también.

Con un pesado suspiro, se llevó una mano al brazo contrario. Para ser concretos, se llevó la mano izquierda al brazo derecho. Éste temblaba, los músculos se convulsionaban. Varios hilos carmesíes mancharon y resbalaron por su mano enguantada. Sus dedos se crisparon en su propia carne. La herida taponada, para evitar que la hemorragia fuera a más, no cesaba de sangrar. El líquido escarlata no se coagulaba para, posteriormente, crear una costra y dar lugar a una cicatriz. Bajo su uniforme militar, el brazo se hallaba en carne viva. Era consciente de la situación crítica en la que se encontraba. Demasiado consciente como para querer evadirse de la realidad.

El hecho de estar solo, de ver a sus propios ciudadanos perecer bajo la miseria, le hacía plantearse si la derrota le estaba pisando los talones. Si ésta se estaba perfilando en el horizonte. Pero abandonó aquellas ideas. Había sacrificado demasiado como para rendirse. Y una cosa estaba clara: se negaba rotundamente a aceptar una derrota. El Imperio Británico perduraría a lo largo de los años.

Había sacrificado vidas inocentes, parte de su cultura e historia. Y un cielo azul. Un cielo azul al que tuvo que decir adiós.

Inglaterra alzó la cabeza, y una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien hasta recorrer la línea de su barbilla. Esta gota surcó por su sucia piel, debido a la mugre y la sangre.

_-__I hope to see you again, blue sky._

No le importaba si estaba solo. Sabía que ganaría aquella batalla, no sucumbiría. De eso estaba seguro. Porque quería que las futuras generaciones contemplaran el cielo azul que para él cayó en el olvido.

* * *

**Aquellos que me conozcan por el one-shot ****_En la oscuridad,_**** sabréis que me encantan los elementos simbólicos. Aquí encontramos dos elementos simbólicos, que me gustaría compartir con vosotros, porque soy así de pesada. **

**¿Por qué concreté lo del brazo derecho? Sencillo: un 80% de Londres, si no recuerdo mal, fue pasto de la destrucción. Al ser la capital, le quise atribuir el papel de "ser la mano derecha de alguien" por el gran poder que ejerce. Y de ahí que acabe siendo el brazo derecho de nuestro inglés. Resumiendo: paranoias mías.**

**El cielo azul. No sólo se trata de un simple cielo. Un cielo despejado puede representar un futuro prometedor, que no se verá nublado por las dudas, la inseguridad. Un futuro sencillo, sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo. Inglaterra no se imagina un futuro en el que las nuevas generaciones se ven asfixiadas, subyugadas bajo el poder de los alemanes. Motivo de sobra por seguir luchando, en busca de la victoria.**

**La finalidad de este one-shot ha sido el de centrar el foco de atención en ese cielo azul, dejando todo en un segundo plano. Por este motivo, todo quedó muy resumido, muy breve, como dije anteriormente. **

**Nada más que agregar. **

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
